Talk:Friends Wiki
HD? Was this show ever shot in HD? I'm trying to decide on buying the DVD set now or holding out for Blu-Ray. -- 14:58, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :No, I don't think it was, but Blu-Ray would have much better quality regardless. The DVD sets are fine quality, though, if the Blu-Ray ones are too expensive. Bamboozled 03:48, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Did you accept this? Long Term Effect Did anyone watch the show and have their perception of divorce change? Like no longer was it really negative so much with the humorous twist of Ross getting divorced 3 times and all the other divorces on the show? Soemthing to think about Spoiler Tag I noticed that the Trivia Sections on the individual episode's pages contain a lot of references to future episodes that can be considered spoilers. How about adding SPOILERS at the beginning of these? Arunabha (talk) 09:29, November 12, 2015 (UTC) The Main Page May Contain Spoilers The picture of Season 6, where Chandler purpose to Monica. There were candles everywhere in the room, very romantic. This at least indicates they are in a relationship. Seanson 9 and Seanson 10 share the same problem. Rachel and Ross are holding a baby. Monica and Chandler are holding two. I think these three pictures are better be replaced. Qlb1234 (talk) 02:03, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Portability Hello! I'm Technobliterator, and I'm representing Wikia's Vanguard team. We're users who volunteer to help communities adopt to new technologies and features, like content portability. We've identified your community as a high priority for introducing the Portable Infobox tool, which has a lot of benefits for your community. Rather than get into all of the metrics and numbers (though I can present some of those if you're interested), I'll keep it simple. I'd like upgrade the Infobox templates themselves so that they can be accessible on any current and future platform. Maintaining them if you want to make changes should be very simple. I'm going to add some Drafts of Infoboxes in , which you can modify or approve early if you'd like. There are guides and resources on the Portability Hub for the structure and styles that can help you modify them. I've put the styling here. Everything should work properly as set up, so if we don't hear back from you, we'll assume there were no problems and will come back and approve the work as-is on or after July 8. Also, if you have any questions or concerns, please let me know. Thanks!-- 'Technobliterator T ' 00:35, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Discussions and Apps Hello Friends friends, It's great to see consistent edits on here from a dedicated group. There are no active admins currently, but this shows that good edits can happen even without admins around! We have had a few inquiries about enabling for this community. Did you know there's a for this wiki? Check it out on iTunes and Google Play. Discussions, in addition to being a forum-like conversation place, also allows the app users to join the community. We've enabled Discussions here and you can check it out at http://friends.wikia.com/d/f It's also linked on the top navigation. User:Harrypotterfreak233 volunteered to moderate Discussions as activity picks up, so they have been promoted to Discussions Moderator. They have done a great job over at the Harry Potter Wiki's Discussions and I know that will be the case here too. Have fun! -BertH (help forum | blog) 00:03, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Rules *No Deleting Articles, Expecting it Not a Friends or Joey Episode.